The New Pokémon Journey
by SaraSantiago
Summary: A new trainer named Sara meets up with Ash with all his previous friends including Misty, May, Dawn and Brock. Sara tries to keep a lot of secrets, but a new group of evil tries to get the secrets out. Will Sara ever be able to help Ash an his friends save the Pokémon world before it's too late? Will Sara's new emotions get in the way of their goal?
1. Chapter 1: The New Trainer

Sara: Hello dear readers! This is my first book/fanfic on this website! So, with that in mind I do not own Pokémon, so please support the series

Kat: Hello! I'm helping Sara out on this book, so you'll see me around the book/fanfic, but Sara is the one actually writing the story! Thanks and enjoy

Chapter 1: The New Journey

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE...! I shut the alarm off and got slowly out of bed. I walked over to my dresser and got out my blue sweatshirt, blue tee-shirt and blue jeans and changed into them. I guess I'll introduce myself since I'm changing. My name's Sara and I just turned 10 and I'm going to Professor Mira's lab (There is no Prof. Mira! I just created her name!) to pick out my starter pokémon. I finally was ready, so I went down the stairs with my bag of food and supplies (map, water, etc.) and went to the table. I went outside and locked the door to my small house. I got on my bike and drove to Prof. Mira's lab.

It took a while until I was finally in Windleve (Wind-lay-ve) Town. Then, a pikachu ran in front of my bike. My breaks screeched and I ended inches away from it. I smiled at it and went around it and went towards the lab. When I got to the lab, I parked my bike to notice the pikachu followed me. I knelled down. "What's wrong, buddy?" I asked it. "Pika-pika! Pika-pik-pikachu!" He ran off and he looked worried, so I followed it. We finally got to a cliff and the pikachu pointed at it. I looked down and I only saw ground two feet below us. Then the ground started to crumble and the pikachu and I fell towards the ground. We were lucky to hit deep water. I somewhat saw a boy jump in after us, but I fainted.

I woke up to see a clear sky. "Hey! Are you alright?" I herd a boy say. I quickly sit up to see the boy that saved me with the pikachu.

"Um, I think so." I say.

"I was worried when you fell in the water and I came after you. I'm glad your okay. How did you get here anyways?" he then says.

"Well, Pikachu brought me here. You must have fell already. So I was going to climb down but both me and Pikachu fell because the ground caved in on us." I then say.

"Oh, well thanks. I climbed down the cliff. Anyways," he said, changing the subject, "I'm Ash, from Pallet Town! What's your name?"

"My name is Sara. Nice to meet you Ash." He smiled and stood up.

He gave me his hand. "Nice to meet you too. Let's get out of here." I took his hand and he helped me up.

"ASH? ARE YOU OKAY?" a girl voice above us said.

"May?" Ash yelled back, "I'm fine! Is there a way up other than climbing?"

"Misty, Dawn, Brock and Officer Jenny are here too! We'll throw down a rope." May yelled down.

"There's two of us though." Ash then yelled.

"What? How is that possible?" another girl asked.

"No time for explaining things, Misty! Just throw down the rope!"

The rope was thrown down and I gave it to Ash saying, "If you go first, you could help them bring me up." He nods and Pikachu went on his shoulder and the gang pulled him up. Ash scaled the cliff for a while until they got him up.

"Take a short break! I'll be fine!" I yell to them then. I then hear buzzing and turned around to see beedrill coming closer. "On second thought, now would be good."

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded Pikachu and it shot a very powerful thunderbolt attack. The beedrill turn around and go the other way.

"Staravia! I choose you!" Ash then called throwing a pokéball. A bird then came out and then was commanded to help me up. The bird flew down and grabbed me by the shoulders and brought me up to the others.

"That was close. Are you okay?" A girl with a bandana in her hair asked.

"I'm fine." Ash then walked over to his friends.

"Guys, this is Sara. She was going to help me up before she fell herself. Sara, this is Misty, May, Dawn and Brock. Oh! And this is Officer Jenny." He said pointing to each of his friends.

I bow a little saying, "It's very nice to meet you."

"So your Sara? Professor Mira was looking for you. You should go and pick your pokémon before it's too late." Officer Jenny said.

"Your a new trainer?" Ash asked. I smiled a little, "Yeah. I am." I looked over to Officer Jenny, "Thanks." and with that, me, Ash and his friends all walked towards Prof. Mira's lab to start our journey together. I wonder what pokémon I'm going to choose.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Pokémon

Sara: Hello! This is Chapter 2!

Kat: You don't need to tell them that...they probably know that already.

Sara: Oh! Right! I'm so new at this writing thing...Anyways I do not own Pokémon, so please support them! Please hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: The First Pokémon

Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, Officer Jenny and I walked towards Professor Mira's lab. We got back to Windleve Town and we got to Professor Mira's lab. We all entered the lab to find Mira at her desk. She looked up at us when she herd the doors open. "Sara! I was worried!" she said walking over to us.

"I'm sorry. I was..." I was interrupted. "Sorry Professor, it was my fault." Ash said bowing.

Mira smiled saying, "Your Ash right? I herd a lot about you. Well, Sara. I'll go get the Pokémon." Professor Mira went towards the back and then a Piplup appeared at the end of the hall. I went to my knees.

"Hello there."

"Pipup! Piplup-piplup?" I smiled, "I'm fine thanks. And you?" The Piplup came towards me and rubbed against me. "Pip-Piplup." It said sadly. I rubbed its head. "Awe, you poor thing."

Professor Mira came back with a cart of a new Pokédex and five empty pokéballs. There were three others. "Oh! That Piplup's been here for a while. She was left here from its owner." I looked back to Piplup.

Professor Mira then showed me the choices. "Well, what pokémon do you want? There's Treeko." A treeko came out, "Treeko!"

"Then there's Mudkip." Mudkip came out of its pokéball. "Mudkip!"

"And then there's Torchic." The Torchic came out. "Torchic.!" it ran over to me and I kneeled down. Then the Piplup came over as well. "What will it be?" Professor Mira asked. I stood and then looked up to the professor. "Professor Mira. I'll take Torchic." The professor took back the Treeko and Mudkip back into their pokéballs and gave me Torchic's pokéball. "Also, is it okay if I take Piplup?" She looked at me in amusement. "If it's okay with her."

I kneeled down to Piplup. "Well, Piplup. Would you like to join us?" Piplup's eyes widened. "Piplup Piplup?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I stood up and said, "She said it was fine."

The group looked at me, amused. "You can understand her?" May asked.

"Yeah. I can understand a lot of pokémon." I answer.

Professor Mira shook it off and then grabbed Piplup's pokéball and gave it to me. "Here's Piplup's pokéball." She then walked over to her cart and grabbed the sky blue pokédex and the five pokéballs. "Here is your pokédex and five new pokéballs. Any questions?"

"Nope." I answer. She waved us off and we all went out the doors with Torchic and Piplup. I called them both back, but the Torchic dodged the light. I kneeled down to her. "What's wrong, Torchic?" I asked her.

"I just don't want to go inside the pokéball." she answered.

"Alright then." I turned to the group, "So, let's go!"

"Wait! Are you going for contests or gym battles?" Dawn asked.

"I'm thinking of doing both!" I answered.

"How can you do both?" Misty then asked.

"Well, since Contests are on specific days, I'll go to them, but then Gym Battles aren't scheduled, so I'll be able to do them whenever I want." I explain.

"Makes sense." Brock said. Our stomachs growled. "Haha! You all haven't changed one bit!" He then laughed. Brock set up his cooking stuff while the rest of us set up camp.

Then there was a big boom. "What was that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know!" I said.

"Let's check it out." May said walking towards the sound.

"I'll come with!" Dawn said, joining her. "I'll come too."

I joined in. "Right! We'll be back!" Ash, Misty and Brock said okay and we jogged towards the sound.

There was a big gray machine with a big 'R' on it. "Team Rocket!" May yelled. Two people turned around. One was tall and had short blue hair and green eyes. The woman was almost as tall, but her boots made her taller, with long red hair and red eyes. "It's the twirpettes with a new twirpette." (If my spelling was off, please tell me!). "Meowth! Let's do our maddo!" A meowth then said.

"Oh great." Dawn sighed.

"Listen! Is that a twerpette I hear?" The woman started

"It speaks to me loud and clear." The guy chimed in.

"On the wind!" the woman continued

"Past the stars."

"In your ears!" The meowth joined in.

"Creating chaos at a break length pace."

"Dashing all hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any words just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our works complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth's the name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place."

"Team Rocket..."

All of them finished, "We're in your face!"

"What was that?" I asked May.

"Team Rocket's moddo." May sighed.

"What is it this time, Team Rocket?" Dawn asked.

"Huh. Where's the twerp with the pikachu?" James asked.

"If you mean Ash, he's not here!" May then said.

"Let's just deal with stealing the others." Jessie said.

"Right!" The meowth pushed a button and it grabbed torchic. "Torchic!" I said as Team Rocket took her up to their ship. I grabbed piplup's pokéball, but then May's hand went on my shoulder.

"We got this. Ready Dawn?" May then asked Dawn. Dawn nodded and grabbed a pokéball.

"Go piplup!" Dawn called out her piplup. "Piplup!"

Then May called out her pokémon, "Blazeykun!"

"Piplup! Water Gun!" Dawn called out.

"Blazeykun, Flame Thrower!" The two attacked the balloon and it fell to the ground. We ran to it and torchic ran to me.

"Oh man. Now what?" Meowth asked.

"Don't ask me. You're the plot thinker!" Jessie said.

"Not going to happen! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash called a distance away. Pikachu blasted Team Rocket away with them saying, "Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"You okay?" Ash said running towards us.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?" May asked.

"You girls have been gone for a while so I decided to look for you. Brock finished cooking."

"What are we waiting for then?! Let's go!" May bolted back to the camp.

"What's with her?" I asked.

"She's a fan of Brock's food." Ash explained.

"We all are!" Dawn laughed. We all headed back.

"There you all are!" Brock said. He had a table out with five seats. "Oh. I don't have enough chairs." He then said.

"It's alright, Brock. I can sit on the ground with the other pokémon." I said.

"Are you sure, Sara?" Ash asked.

"I'm sure. Thanks."

"Here's some food for your torchic and piplup. And here's extra, just in case." Brock said giving me two bowls of pokémon food and two containers. I set the bowls down and called piplup out. The two ate while the others called their pokémon out.

"Blazeykun! Skitty! Butterfree! Come on out!" May said.

"Alright then. Piplup! Bunery! Pachiritsu! Come and get it!" Dawn said.

"Curlia! Politoad! Starmi! Let's go!" Misty then said.

"Everyone come on out!" Ash called out five pokémon.

"Okay Sudowodo! Time to eat. You too Crogant!" (Sorry for spelling) Brock called out. I tried a spoonful of the soup and it was like hot heaven.

"This is good Brock. Thanks." I said.

"No problem!" Brock replied.

"So, do you want to train tomorrow with me for contests, or Ash for gym battles?" Dawn asked.

"Well, if it's okay with you, Ash, I would like to win my first gym badge!" I said.

"Haha, okay." Ash agreed. This is great. Everything's going to turn out fine!


	3. Chapter 3: The First Catch

Sara: Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying my story!

Kat: We would appreciate if you would please review so we know what to do to make the story better!

Sara: I apologize for my sad spelling of Pokémon names... I am doing the best I can! Also Thanks for the 20 views!

Kat: Sara does not own Pokémon, so please support all 16 seasons!

Sara: Please enjoy!

Chapter 3: The First Catch

We were finally in Giovie (Gee-ah-vey) Town! It was a big town with nice houses and some buildings. "Wow!" Misty said in amuzement while the others stared in awe.

"There's the Pokémon Center!" Brock pointed out.

"So, is that a good spot to rest our pokémon and train?" I ask

"Yeah. Basically. Nurse Joy does all the work! She's so cute and hard working..." Brock trailed off.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked plainly.

"Nothing." Ash said. We walked to the center with Brock rambling on about how good Nurse Joy was and then talking about how he didn't stop loving Officer Jenny and bla bla bla. We finally reached the center and entered.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center! How may I help you?" a girl at the age of about 14 with long brown hair and was wearing a pokémon nurse outfit asked. A little Marill was at her side.

"May we get our pokémon all rested up? Tomorrow's going to be a training day." Ash said.

"Certainly. Just go up to the counter and I can help you!" She gestered towards the counter.

"Where's Nurse Joy?" Brock asked.

"She's in the back with a patient. A pokémon came in with a bad illness. So, I'm running things until she comes back! Now...if you would just put your pokéballs in this here." She said putting six little boxes on the counter.

She then noticed Pikachu and my Torchic where out of their pokéballs. "Oh man. I'm sorry I don't know how to do pokémon out of their pokéballs." She said a little worried.

"I'm sorry, but Pikachu doesn't like going inside his pokéball." Ash said regretfully. I said the same about Torchic.

"I'll go get Nurse Joy." She said going through the door.

"Ash, usually doesn't gym leaders take three-on-three battles?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Sara you might have to catch a pokémon." Ash then said.

"Okay, no problem!" I said. The girl came back out.

"She can't come, but she told me what to do. Now, I'll be right back!" She said going through another door with our pokémon.

"I wonder what's so important that Nurse Joy can't come out..."Ash wondered.

"Me too." May agreed.

**A Few Minuets Later:**

The girl came out with the boxes with Pikachu on her shoulder and Torchic in the box. "Here you go. Sorry it took so long."

Brock kneeled down and took her hand, "No need to worry. For as beautiful as you are, there's no need to worry." He trailed off again

"Oh brother." Dawn said. Suddenly a Croagunk came out and jabbed its hand in Brock's back. Brock suddenly fell on the ground and Croagunk carried him away.

"What the?" I found myself asking.

"Um...no explanations needed." Ash said. "Let's go catch a pokémon!" he then said.

"Right." we grabbed our pokéballs, Torchic and Pikachu and walked out.

"Wait Marill! Come back!" the girl said chasing after her Marill, who was running after us. We turned around and I bent down and grabbed the Marill.

"Oh thank you!" she said when she got to us.

"No problem! Here you go!" I said giving her her Marill.

"Thanks. I'm Kelsey by the way. I overheard you saying you're catching some pokémon."

"Yes. That's right." Ash said

"There's some good pokémon on Route 220 right past here." she said pointing the way.

"Great! Thanks!" he said and we walked out and went to Route 220.

* * *

**In The Forest:  
**

"Where are we going to find some pokémon?" Misty asked looking around.

"Help me!" I hear something call out.

"What was that?" asked Dawn

"It sounded like a Ponyta!" May said.

"Let's go!" We all ran towards the noise and found a machine holding a wild Ponyta in a cage.

"Oh no!" Ash said. "TEAM ROCKET!" The group turned at us.

"Listen, is that a twerp I hear?" Jessie said

"It speaks to me loud and clear!" James joined.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ears!" Meowth chimed in...(You get the idea? Fast forward...)

"TEAM ROCKET! LET THAT PONYTA GO!" Ash yelled out.

"Should we thank you for coming at this wonderful time? I know what will thank you!" Meowth said pushing a button having a cage come and catch Pikachu.

"NO! Pikachu!" Ash said.

"This is going too far! Torchic! EMBER!" I called. Torchic blew fire at the rope that was attached to the cages. The rope burnt through and the cages fell to the ground. Ash caught the cage and let Pikachu out, while Brock caught the other cage with Ponyta then let it get out, and treated its wounds.

"Alright! Pikachu! Thunder attack!" Ash then said. Pikachu shot a huge powerful thunderbolt that shocked Team Rocket and blew up their balloon.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They called, while 'blasting' to who-knows-where.

"You alright, Ponyta?" I said, going to Brock and Ponyta.

"Yes, thanks for saving me!" The Ponyta, sounding like a girl, said.

"That's good!" I said, smiling kindly at her.

"Well, if she's good, then let's go catch some pokémon!" Misty said.

So, with that I said good bye to Ponyta and we all walked around.

* * *

**An Hour Or So Later:**

We all sat down at a big, shady tree to have our lunch.

"Ah! What a nice day!" Dawn said, stretching out a little.

"We didn't come here to have a nice day, Dawn...Remember, Sara needs to catch her first pokémon!" Brock said, over at a table, where he was making some sandwiches.

"Right! I know, but there's no reason not to enjoy the scenery." Dawn said, looking up at the nice clear blue sky.

"Hey, Brock. Do you need any help?" I said, walking over to him.

"No, I'll be alright. Thanks anyways, Sara...See!" He said, holding up a tray of sandwiches, "They're already done!"

"RROOAARR!" We all jumped at the growl. We saw a Gengar running at us. All I could hear from the growl was, 'FOOD!'

"Brock! He's mad and hungry!" I said to Brock, who Gengar was running at. Then the Gengar was about to slash Brock. I pushed Brock to the side and then an ember attack stopped the Gengar in it's tracks.

"What?" We all asked in confusion. The Gengar ran away saying 'Ouch! Why was I running? Oh yeah! I was hungry! I'll go to the apple trees' We all sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" I heard. The girl's voice sounded familiar.

"Hey! Look! It's the Ponyta from before." May pointed out. We all looked to the Ponyta.

"Thanks Ponyta." I said.

"No problem! You left before I could ask you something." she said.

"And what's that?" I ask

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"Oh! You want to join me in my journey?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she smiled.

"Hey! That's great Sara!" Ash said.

"Alright then." I said getting out my pokéball and hit it softly on Ponyta's head. Then waited for the ball to sound, 'Click!'

"Alright! I just got a Ponyta!" I cheered.

"Congratulations!" Misty said

"Yeah! Good job!" May said.

"Now you can battle the gym leader!" Ash said.

"What is the gym leader here? Do you know Brock?" Dawn asked

"Hm...No, I actually don't. This is new grounds for me, us gym leaders usually don't get a lot of information about this league." Brock said, thinking.

"Oh well! It doesn't matter! Because I'm going to win!" I said.

"That's the spirit!" Ash said! And with that we walked back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**Back At The Pokémon Center:  
**  
We enter the center to see Kelsey still working. "Hey Kelsey!" I said.

She looked up from the counter, "Hey! You guys are back!"

"Yep! I was wondering if you could heal my newly caught pokémon?" I asked handing her Ponyta's pokéball.

"You caught one?! That's great! Sure! I'll go ahead and heal it!" she said taking it to the back. Then Nurse Joy came out.

"NURSE JOY!" Brock called going to her and taking her hand. "My beauty! I have been waiting for you..." he trailed off.

"Oh brother..." May said. The Croagunk came out again, this time jabbing Brock's stomach...Then dragged him away.

"Um...okay then. Well, I haven't seen you around. By any chance are you new in the Vinogen League?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah...Ash's here to become the Pokémon Master. May, Dawn and I are here for contests. Sara's here for both gym battles and contests and Brock's studying to be a Pokémon Breeder." Dawn said, pointing to each member. When she got to Brock, she pointed the way Croagunk took him.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's soon going to be dark. If you want, we have some rooms that you can stay in." Nurse Joy said. Then Kelsey came out with Ponyta's pokéball.

"Nurse Joy? Is the patient okay?" she asked noticing Nurse Joy.

"Yeah. All she now needs is rest."

"So that means my Chimchar's okay?" a girl asked. I turned to the girl. She had a nice red summer dress on with red flats. Her hair was a darker red and it went down to her waist.

"Yes Veronica, your Chimchar is great." Nurse Joy replied.

Veronica looked at us. "You must be new."

"How could you tell?" Ash asked.

Veronica smirked, "I just can." She then looked to Nurse Joy. "Can I look at her now?"

"Of course! Follow me!" Nurse Joy smiled and took Veronica to the back.

"*Yawn* I sure am tired." Misty yawned. Then May yawned.

"Same here!" May said after yawning.

"You all look tired. How about I show you to the rooms." Kelsey said walking us to the open rooms. We all walked in. There was 4 beds to a room and one couch. "Sorry, but this is all we have." Kelsey bowed. Then we heard the doors open, "Well, someone's here! I got to go!" and with that Kelsey left.

"Well then...What are we going to do?" Ash asked.

"Um...if it's okay with you guys, I would like to sleep in a bed." May said, pushing her two pointer fingers together.

"That's fine with me!" I said.

"Same here." Misty said, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch!" Ash said.

"The couch can become a bed!" I said, pulling out the couch to make a bed. "And it has room for two people."

Brock stretched, "I'm sorry but couch beds are really hard...I tend to get neck pains." he said, rubbing his neck. (Just randomly made it up...Go with it!)

"I would like it if I could sleep in a bed..." Dawn said, looking ashamed.

"Alright! That's fine!" I said, then looked to Ash.

"I guess that means we are sleeping on the couch." Ash said, sitting on one side of the bed.

"I can sleep on the floor." I said.

"It's fine, Sara." He said patting his hand on the empty side. I blushed a little, not being noticed, and walked over. 'Why am I blushing?' I thought as I sat on my side. Then I got under the covers. Ash got in on his side and I turned to the window.

"Hey, Ash?" I asked.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Tomorrow, can we train?"

"Sure." and with that everyone went to sleep.


End file.
